The Past Generation
by LinnetteLightwood
Summary: Sequal to "The Future Generation" Linette's demonic mother has sent them all back to edwardian london, where they meet Will Herondale and the others not to mention past Magnus and Tessa. Will Linette bod with her 'brothers? Will two Wills and two James be to many of either? Rated T for langauge
1. Chapter 1 Family Reunion

The Past Generation

London 1903

"Come on James, the sensor showed elevated levels on the bridge."

"How do we even know if your dad's invention works?" He asked his _Parabatai _sounding bored.

"Well it hasn't blown up yet has it?"

They were laughing when he heard it, "HELP! Somebody help me!"

He across the bridge and saw a girl kneeling over someone looking around franticly. She saw them and yelled again, "Oh, please help us please!"

He looked at Matthew then took off towards the girl, as they neared he noticed her runes and also the large group of people passed out around her.

"Miss, what happened?"

She was frantic, "We were attacked by a demon, I was knocked out, and I am not sure how we got here. We–"

The boy next to her gasped then sat up. "Lin what happened?"

He noticed Matthew and tried to position himself in front of the girl.

"Will it's okay, they're shadowhunters."

The boy, Will, looked at him, "What are you names?"

Mathew looked at him and nodded, he only rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, my name is James Herondale and this is Matthew Fairchild."

The man next to Will, who looked oddly familiar, sat up quickly and laughed, "At least we know what she meant by family reunion."

Before James could question what he meant the man turned to him, "Mr. Herondale would please take us back to the institute."

James just nodded and turned to the others just waking up. "Come on, follow me."

* * *

><p>When they made it back to the institute James led them into drawing room, where Will saw a man with red hair in a wheel chair, a small women next to him, and another boy with red hair, probably his son. Then he noticed a man who looked an awful lot like Alec, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and his mother. Will gasped a little; his mother hadn't changed one bit.<p>

"Welcome to the London Institute, my name is Will Herondale, this is my wife Tessa and my daughter Lucie, you have already met my son James."

Will's jaw dropped, so this was the man he was named after? Never in a million years did he think he would ever meet him.

"And I'm Charlotte Fairchild and my husband Henry. My sons Charles and Mathew."

Will nodded at Charles who just rolled his eyes. What's his deal?

Will's father spoke first, "My name is Stephen Graymark, and this is my son Will and his fiancé Linette Blackwell."

Both him and Linette looked at his father and shock, _engaged_?

Jace spoke next, not missing a beat, "I'm Jace Fray, my wife Clary, and our son Zachary."

"Zach, it's just Zach"

"I guess that leaves me my name is Alec Blackwell, I am Linette's uncle and Jace's brother and _Parabatai._"

His dad, 'Stephen', spoke again, "We all came from New York with a little portal mishap."

Will Herondale spoke next, "Well you are welcome to stay here, we were just about to have dinner. Uh Will, I am sure you've noticed, but your head is bleeding quite profusely. Would you like an iratze?"

He put his hand up to his head and winced. He lowered his hand and it was wet with blood. Zach came over with a steele and quickly drew an iratze.

"Thanks bro."

Mathew then asked, "I take it you two are _Parabatai_ too?"

They both nodded. "Well I'll have Bridget set out eight more plates, or will there be anyone else portaling through?"

Will snorted, he was going to like Will Herondale, he just knew it.

Charles added rudely, "Maybe we should get them properly dressed first. The last thing we need is another one looking like Anna."

"Charles! That was an extremely inappropriate thing to say, apologize to Miss Blackwell this instant."

He muttered a sorry and walked off. Will just wanted to hit him, but he had a point. They were horribly under dressed.

"Mr. Fray, Mr. Graymark and Mr. Blackwell if you would follow me, you can borrow my clothes. Zach and Will you can use James' clothes, and Miss Blackwell Tessa may have something for you."

"And Mrs. Fray if you would come with me." Charlotte said sweetly

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>James' clothes fit just fine, so Will tried to start a conversation, "So James, were you named after anyone?"<p>

Zach elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a warning look.

"Uh, yes. I was named after my uncle." Will nodded and let the conversation die. This was going to be one awkward dinner. He hoped his father was having better luck.

* * *

><p>"So where are <em>your<em> wives? If I may ask." Will asked curiously. Stephen was silent for a moment then spoke, "My wife is a warlock so whilst we were in Idris she stayed behind."

Then Alec said, "Same."

"And Alec do you have any kids?"

"Yes, I have twins. Camilla and Maxwell, Max."

"I have a daughter Adele, she lives in Idris." Stephen added

"What about you Jace? Any other kids?"

"Uh, yeah. A ten-year-old, Charlotte, she's spending time with Clary's parents. And if I do say so myself, I look really good in these clothes."

He promptly received a slap from Alec. Will felt a pang in his heart, if only Jem were here.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Miss Tessa, for letting me borrow a dress."<p>

She smiled sweetly, "No problem. Linette, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And Mr. Graymark is?"

"Seventeen."

"It seems young, but we love each other."

"I understand, I too was engaged at sixteen."

Her hand went up to her jade pendent. Tessa has it now?

She thought it belonged to Will's parents and Will and Tessa.

"Um Miss Tessa? Do you think you could help me into this dress? I have never worn anything like it?"

She smiled again, "Of course, here put these on."

She handed her some undergarments, and Linette stepped behind the changing screen. When she stepped out, she heard Tessa gasp, and she quickly remembered all of her scars.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide them. "I am sorry, that was rude of me. Let's get you into that dress. Okay."

Linette nodded and turned away from Tessa. While she tied her dress, Linette didn't speak, she just let the tears flow down her face.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Resemblance

Will sat in the dining room with the others. What was taking Tessa and Linette so long?

Just then she walked in with his mom.

"Sorry we are late everybody we had a dress malfunction."

"She tied my corset to tight and a fainted."

Zach, Jace, Alec and him were all laughing, but he saw his dad and Will grin trying to stifle their laughs.

"Be careful boys, I could still easily take you down in this dress."

He laughed "We'll see about that. Could we use your training room tonight?"

"I don't see why not. What are you good at?" Charlotte asked.

"Knife throwing." Both him and Linette say simultaneously.

"Well it's settled, we will have a knife throwing contest after dinner."

As they started dinner Will was thinking aloud, "Cecy loves a good knife throwing contest. I'll send a fire message to the Lightwoods."

Both Linette and Alec choked on their food. Alec took a quick smack on the back from Jace, and Linette looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Charlotte asked concerned, "Miss Blackwell are you alright."

Linette nodded, wiping her eyes with her napkin.

Alec tried to change the subject, "So Consul, what brings you London?"

"That was part of my conditions, that I work where I am, and I wouldn't move my family."

"So are all of you from New York?" Of course his mom asked, growing up in New York.

"I'm not, I grew up in Shanghai. I was only in New York for less than a week."

Will then asked, "So why did you leave?"

Linette was silent for a moment thinking, "The same reason anyone leaves anywhere, death."

Everyone was silent after that, once dinner was done they made there way up to the training room. "We have to wait for Cecy and Lightworm."

"I'm sorry, did you say Light_worm_?" Alec questioned

"Yes, you see. Gabriel, my brother in law," Will said as he shivered as if the mear thought of him being realated to him was the world ending. "His father turned into a giant demonic worm."

Will snorted this was the most ridiculous he had ever heard, "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, one just doesn't turn into a large, demonic worm."

"Unless you have Demon Pox."

Linette busted out laughing, "Ha! My mom always warned me about demon pox, I've just never heard about anyone stupid enough to contract it!"

His father gave her a look and she instantly stopped laughing, just then a group of people walked in.

A man with brown hair and green eyes walked in with a woman with black hair and deep blue eyes, Will's sister. She was holding a toddler with her coloring, followed by a boy about his age with brown hair and a young woman who the resemblance with Linette was uncanny.

"Cecy it's so good to see you! Lightworm." Will said with a wink.

The man just rolled his eyes, "So I heard the institute had guests, I am Gabriel Lightwood, and what ever this _thing _told you about is probably a lie and this is my wife–"

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, my name is Cecily and this is little Alexander." Alec shifted a little uncomfortable.

"I am Christopher and this is my older sister Anna."

Linette whispered to Will, "Can you see the family resemblance?"

Cecily spoke next, "So I heard there was a knife throwing contest, who's in."

Will looked around and saw it was only him, his father, and Linette, "Okay, your funeral."

"We'll see about that." Jem said with a grin.

They were all lined up facing the old painted target with knives in their hands. Cecily threw first, it landed inches outside the target, and she frowned.

Then Lin threw she got closer than Cecily but still not center.

He threw next and hit the bull's-eye, his father smiled at him, he then threw the knife and it landed right next to his.

"It's could to see you inherited my knife skills William."

"Any other contests before we close?"

"Archery." Alec and Gabriel said together, and then glared at each other.

"Be careful Mr. Lightwood, my uncle shot a knife out of the hand of a demon _without_ hitting my grandmother, and he was over twenty feet away."

"That was twenty years ago, Linette. Who told you about it?"

"Aline did every time Jane tried to give up on archery."

"Jane?" Cecily asked.

"She was my sister, we were both adopted, but it didn't change anything." L

inette's hand moved up to what Will thought was going to be her _Parabatai _rune but instead it was to the jade pendant around her neck. Will stepped towards and put her arms around her waist, rubbing the small of her back with his thumb. She looked up at him and smiled, he kissed her on the forehead.

Will Herondale cleared his throat, "I am not sure what they teach you Americans but here we do not do public displays a affection. Engaged or not."

Jace spoke next, "Would this be a good time to tell you we are from the future?"


	3. Chapter 3 Your Fault

There was a long pause after Jace's comment, before Alec walked over and smacked him across the back of his head.

"Seriously Jace, what the Hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking they were going to find out sooner or later, besides I can't stand the last name Fray any longer."

Will then asked, "So what is your _real _name?"

Just as Jace was about to answer Bridget walked in, "Mr. Herondale, the Carstairs have just arrived and are waiting in the drawing room."

Will (Carstairs) felt a little dizzy, now he get's to, meet his cousins too?

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the drawing room?" Charlotte asked, and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>As they walked in there was a beautiful girl with rich red hair, and a tall broad man with blond, almost white, hair.<p>

They turned as the large group of people walked in. Lucie quickly walked over and engulfed the red head in a hug.

"Oh, Cordy, I missed you. It's been too long."

Will Herondale spoke next, "Everyone this is Cordelia and Alistair Carstairs. We were just about to have a conversation about our current situation. Considering you two are both adults you are welcome to join."

They both nodded and sat down. "So Jace, if you are from the future, can you answer some questions?"

Jace nodded, "I and everyone else will try to answer to the best of our abilities."

"Our those your real names?"

Jace replied, "First name yes, last name not so much."

"What are they?"

Jace looked at Jem who nodded. He took a deep breath, "Jace… Herondale."

A gasp went around the room, "I have the star to prove it too. I'll have to show you sometime."

Clary then spoke, "My maiden name was Fairchild, and I can see who I got my looks from."

She smiled at Charlotte and Henry.

Will then asked Zach, "We don't have any descendants, besides you, named Zachary do we? It's not a traditional Nephilim name."

"Not it's not, it's a dumb name."

"Zachary James! Your name is perfect, my name isn't traditional. It's how you get people to remember you."

Tessa then spoke softly, "I am sorry, what did you say your middle name was?"

"James, I was named after some shadow hunter who saved my parents a couple times, no one special." Zach voice reeked with distain.

Will looked over and saw his father smiling at the floor, 'no one special' my ass.

Alec spoke next, "My turn, Alexander Gideon, and my late sister was Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. The family tree says I am a descendent of you two though, not Gideon and Sophia." Cecily and Gabriel gave each other a look.

Linette went after Alec, " I actually have four names to choose from, my biological father was a Lightwood. My assumed parents were Catwrights, and my adoptive moms' were Penhallow and Blackthorn."

Gabriel spoke, "I never thought I would hear of a Blackthorn or Catwright in the future. Considering the only of either are women."

"My parents ascended, and isn't there a Jesse Blackthorn?"

"He's been dead for years."Was all Gabriel said, "What about you two? I take it you aren't really a Graymark?"

"My name is Stephen Carstairs and my son William Jonah. My wife loves books, and there were a book series in the 1920's called _"Just William"_ so we named him after the main character, and Jonah was my father's name."

His father lied perfectly, he didn't miss a beat and it didn't sound rehearsed.

Cordelia then asked, "So how did you end up here?"

Will was about to answer, but Zach interrupted, "Ask _Her." _He pointed at Linette; his finger might as well have been a sword.

"Me? How can you possibly blame me for this." The anger in Linette's voice rang clearly through out the room.

So they didn't have a repeat of the accords hall, Will put his hand on Zach shoulder, which he promptly shook off.

"I'm blaming you because this is all of your fault."

"Zach." Alec tried to warn,

"Shut up Alec. This is all of your fault you know it."

Linette just shook her head in disbelief, her eyes were still green but they were darkening.

"Your fucking demon mom sent us to this god forsaken time, and if it weren't for you Will wouldn't have been poisoned. The Clave wouldn't be terrified that the downworld has infiltrated the Clave. Everything bad that has happened this month is all your fault!"

Tears were streaming down Linette's face, her eyes black with anger.

Will Herondale then spoke, "Zach that's enough, we don't speak to other nephilim that way."

"Didn't she tell you that's another thing, she isn't Nephilim, she's a gross disgusting downworlder half bread. She got her own _Parabatai _killed because she is half demon, you hear that Linette? You are the reason she is dead, you–"

"SHUT UP!" Linette screamed as she threw her hands down in rage. There was a terrible crash. The entire wall of bookcases came tumbling to the floor. Linette looked at them in horror before running out of the, now cluttered, drawing room.

Will walked over to Zach and punched him across the face, so hard he fell over.

Zach wiped the blood away from his mouth, "What the Hell is wrong with you Will? Are you that blinded by love to see that she is a monster?"

"Shut up. I thought you were my brother, 'Entreat me not to leave thee, or return following after thee.' Did that mean nothing to you? Well it sure meant something to me, so get your ass up you are coming with me to find Linette, and you are going to apologize for being horrible person. Okay?"

Zach just nodded, his lip still bleeding, "Come on let's go. Father we will be back when we find her. And Will, sorry about the bookcase, Linette is too!"

As they were walking out of the institute Zach tried to talk, "Will–"

"Shut up Zach, you've done enough talking tonight."

They left the Institute in silence, and started walking down the street when they heard a commotion coming from a downworlder pub. They grabbed their seraph blades and took off.

**Parabatai Oath**

**_Entreat me not to leave thee,_**  
><strong><em>Or return from following after thee—<br>For whither thou goest, I will go,_**  
><strong><em>And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.<em>**  
><strong><em>Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. <em>**  
><strong><em>Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. <em>**  
><strong><em>The Angel do so to me, and more also,<br>If aught but death part thee and me._**


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friends

They reached Devils Tavern as more downworlders came flooding in. Will and Zach pushed their way to the front to find Linette standing in the middle of it with a drink in her hand.

"Come on who's next."

A young warlock stepped forward with white hair and purple eyes. He looked a little nervous when a warlock with green skin yelled, "Come on Malcolm, don't let this little chit scare you."

Malcolm seemed to gain some confidence, but it was short lived. The second he took a step towards Linette his legs were swept out from underneath him.

She laughed, the laugh wasn't sincere, it was full of mockery. The boy stood up again this time with green fire in his hands, he pushed his hands forward causing Linette to fly backwards.

She hit a large oak faro table with a sickening crunch.

Will took a step into the circle with his blade drawn; he pointed it at that warlock, "I think we have had enough of that."

The green warlock stepped into the circle now, "You have no business here shadowhunter, this is just some downworld fun."

Will looked at Linette, who was just standing up, "She's not a downworlder, she is Nephilim. Isn't that right Miss Lightwood?"

She just scowled at him, her eyes started to darken. "Lightwood? As in Gabriel Lightwood?"

Linette looked at the green warlock, "As in Benedict Lightwood, daddy had a bad habit of keeping strange company, I guess I was the outcome."

Will still had his blade pointed at the young warlock when it flew from his hand. He looked around in shock to find blue flames, Magnus. Linette must have noticed Magnus as well because she threw her hands down and the room filled with black shimmering smoke.

By the time the room cleared she was gone, "Dammit."

"Will, maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"Shut up Zach, this is all your fault, just go home and tell the I am still looking."

Zach just nodded and left the tavern. He turned to Malcolm and the green warlock, "I am sorry for disrupting your evening, but I need your help."

The green warlock just smirked, "Why would we help you?"

"Because my name is William Carstairs and I am trying to save the love of my life before she destroys herself."

By the mention of his name Magnus walked over, "I'm sorry for my friends horrible attitude, what did you say your name was?"

"William Carstairs, you and my father were friends once, and I believe you are still friends with William Herondale?"

Magnus looked at the green one who just shook his head, "We will help you."

* * *

><p>As the four of them were walking down the street something clicked in Will's mind, "You're Malcolm Fade aren't you?"<p>

The boy nodded, "You've heard of me?"

"Oh, yes you are the High Warlock of Las Angeles in my time, and a good friend of my uncles."

"You hear that Ragnor? I am going to be a High Warlock."

So that was the green warlock's name. Malcolm was grinning from ear to ear, when Magnus asked, "What do you mean by _your _time?"

"Well, the demon Lilith sent us 150 years back in time in some sick attempt to hurt Linette. It's working so with, with the help of my Parabatai, she will burn down the whole country before Christmas."

"Time travel is impossible." Was all Ragnor said.

"Not if you are the queen of Edom apparently." Magnus added.

"Prove to us you are from the future." Ragnor said, "Tell us some stuff about ourselves."

Will cleared his throat, "Well Malcolm, you are the High Warlock of Las Angeles, that's a city in America. You were at my parents wedding, and you saved my uncles from Edom."

"One doesn't just go to Edom on a whim. One doesn't go to Edom period. There is no way to get there."

Ragnor did still not believe that Will was from the future. "There was, is, a passage way to Edom in the Seelie Court. Now back to your lives, Magnus. You are happily married with two kids, twins, Camilla Grace and Max Gabriel Lightwood."

Magnus choked a bit, " A _LIGHTWOOD_?_"_

"Yes Magnus a Lightwood, the Consul to be precise."

Magnus nodded with a smirk, "Powerful, what I like in a woman."

Will seemed a bit shocked, "Uh Magnus, Alec isn't a women."

"I marry a man?"

"Does that surprise you?"

He shrugged, "Not really, I just never thought a Shadowhunter would marry a man, let alone a warlock."

"He was of the first of the nephilim to be openly gay, and he helped so many others with his bravery. Linette, she was raised by to mothers, one of them part Fae."

"Impressive but that doesn't explain her ability to knock a warlock right off his feet."

"Well, she was raised by shadowhunters, but she is actually the child of Lilith."

"You know 'warlock' is less of a mouthful." Ragnor said, still sounding bored.

"No you don't understand, she is _the _child of Lilith. She is her daughter; she is half shadowhunter half demon. She got both traits, magic and the ability to bare ruins."

"Incredible."

"Yes it is, but she is being tormented by Lilith, I fear she may destroy herself, if we can't save her."

"Come on then, let's go find her."


	5. Chapter 5 Silent Fathers

Linette was running. She didn't no why or where to, but she kept running until she collided with a tall man. She fell to the ground; the man helped her up, "What is a young lady like you running like that for?"

"I am sorry sir I was not paying attention. I was distracted with other things."

The man smiled, and Linette really saw the man for the first time. His smile was filled with a row of razor sharp teeth and his eyes were slits. She started to scream, but his strong hand quickly muffled it.

Tears of pure terror streamed down her face as he spoke, "So this is the little princess of Hell? Not very convincing, lucky for you your mother wants you alive. Now here's what you are going to do, she wants you and I want your misery. So come to her and she and I won't kill everyone you have ever known"

She was still screaming and crying into his hand, "Your friends are close child, I hope you enjoyed are little chat, mmm?"

Linette nodded quickly as he loosened his grip and vanished into thin air. She spun around just as Will and the others arrived. "By the Angle Lin–,"

He stopped, noticing her tears, "My God, are you alright?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes Will I am doing well thank you."

Then she turned to Malcolm, "And you, no hard feelings?" He just shook is head, "Well then come on Linette let's get you back to the institute." Linette nodded and followed, the demons threat sitting in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>By the time they made it back to the institute the sun was beginning to rise. Magnus and the others went their separate ways so it was just Will and Linette. On the walk to the institute Will was worried about Linette, "Lin, what happened to you back there?"<p>

She stopped walking, "I– I don't know Will, after the tavern I was running and the next thing a remember was you and the others running towards me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off in the first place, I over reacted."

"Okay we'll talk later but for now lets just get some sleep. Okay?"

She just nodded and followed him back into the institute. Zach was leaning up against the wall, so as they neared he stood up and walked towards them, "Oh good you are back, you hav –"

Before he could finish Linette stepped towards him and punched him hard in the face.

His nose made a satisfying crunch as she spoke, "That's for Jane you son of a bitch."

Then she walked up the stairs to her room like nothing ever happened. Will just looked down at Zach and shrugged, then followed Linette up to her room.

He knocked lightly on her door, but there was no answer. So he quietly let himself in to find her already asleep on the bed still in her dress. He smiled and crawled onto the bed and lay beside her. With in a few minutes he too was soundly asleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up to Linette shifting next to him, when he looked over at her he became worried. Her face was twisted in fear and pain; she started to mumble, "No, no, no please. WILL! Please stop don't hurt him no please!" she started to scream at the top of her lungs.<p>

Will shook her violently trying to wake her, "Lin wake up! It was just a dream! Wake UP!"

Linette still continued to scream, so he stood up and raced out of the room, he saw a silent brother walking down the corridor, "Oh help, Please help! I can't wake her up, and she won't stop screaming."

The silent brother turned around and Will felt dizzy. The silent brother was his father, it was Brother Zachariah. He followed him into the room where Linette was still screaming. _I will see what I can do for her. _

Will only nodded, still in shock of seeing his father like this. "I have to go wake my father."

Brother Zachariah gave a nod and Will bolted from the bedroom once again, he raced down the hall to his father's room. "Dad wake up it's Linette." His father shot up and out of bed and ran towards her bedroom.

It was quiet now, too quiet. When they walked in Linette was still in bed with a scream plastered on her face, but no sound was coming out.

_Something is keeping her in her nightmare; I could do nothing to wake her. I put the rune of silence on her neck to keep the screams from waking the others. I suggest you find a warlock. _

Will saw red, "That's it? That's all you can do for her? You are a silent brother for Angle's sake. Help her."

He charged towards brother Zachariah, but is father wrapped his arms around him.

"William, Brother Zachariah did all he could."

Will fought against his father's restraint, "He's not doing enough, if she dies its all your fault. I will hate you until you die." At that Jem released Will and took a step back. Will realizing what he just said, ran from the room. He needed to find Magnus.

* * *

><p>Magnus was sitting in the familiar velvet armchair reading 'Lady Rose's Daughter', which wasn't that interesting, when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned as he got up and walked to the door.<p>

It was raining again, which wasn't a big surprise, but it was one of the things Magnus hate about London. When he opened the door a distraught shadow hunter came through the doorway soaking wet. "Goodness boy, have you ever heard of an umbrella?"

Magnus's smile faded when he got a good look at the boy. He was soaking wet with rain and his own tears, "I am sorry Magnus, I know you don't know me well, but you have always been family to me. Please, she needs your help, I need your help."

Magnus gestured towards the lounge, Will walked into the room. "Now William, what happened in the three hours we have been away?"

"We were asleep when she started to have nightmare. I tried to wake her like I always do, but she wouldn't wake up or stop screaming."

Will took a deep breath; Magnus could see him physically shaking. "I went out to the hall, and saw fath – Brother Zachariah walking by, and he came in to help. Then I went to go wake my father and when we got back he told me that he drew a silencing rune on her but he couldn't get her to wake."

Will looked Magnus in the eyes, even through the redness of tears his eyes were bright silver like his fathers once were.

"So you came to me to see if I could wake her?"

All he did was nod, then in a quiet voice he spoke, "I figured since it was a ruler of Edom tormenting her, maybe another one can save her."

The statement Will had just made took Magnus aback. Magnus had nothing to do with Edom, his father was just a demon who raped his mother, nothing else. "I will come with you, but I make no promises."

Will stood up, "Thank you Magnus, now hurry. We have no time to loose.

**A.N. Magnus doesnt know asmodeus is his father until 1929 and the story in set in 1903**


	6. Chapter 6 Never Safe

_She was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, the adamas binding her tightly to the floor. Everything was black, she couldn't see anything, but the she heard voice, "Lin, Lin where are you?" _

_"Will? Will!" Suddenly the room filled with light. _

_They were in the same room she was tortured in for weeks. She had to fight back the bile in her throat from the memories. Will was facing her, and tied down the same way she was. _

_"Will, by the Angel. Why are we here?"_

_ He just shook his head; "He said he would kill you if I didn't come. He knocked me out, and I woke up tied to the floor." _

_"Will, who's he?" _

_He started to breath hard, "Asmodeus."_

_ A sinister laugh rang through out the room, "Now that I have you both lets play a game."_

_ He stepped into the light, and Linette fought back a scream. This was the demon that attacked her. He walked over towards Will with a syringe in his hand, and he stuck it into his own arm filling it with black blood. Asmodeus smiled as he took the syringe and plunged the contents into Will's neck, "And now we wait." _

_Linette's stomach dropped, "No, no, no please. WILL! Please stop don't hurt him no please!"_

_ Asmodeus laughed again as Will's eyes dilated until she could no longer see any silver. Then he started to shake, his breaths were ragged and short._

_"Will! Will you are going to be okay. I love you so much Will. I love y–" _

_Will started to scream, he tried to curl into fetal position but his arms were bound tightly behind his back._

_ "Will! God dammit! Please stop, I'll do anything! Please!" _

_The demons just looked at her and laughed, "Oh don't worry, you'll get your chance." _

_She screamed Will's name, she screamed at the demon, she screamed for her life._

* * *

><p>Will lead Magnus into Linette's room. Brother Zachariah and his father were both still there, and Linette was still silently screaming.<p>

"I did what you said, I brought a warlock."

They both looked at Magnus then moved out of the way, so he could get a good look at Linette.

"How long has she been like this?"

_Almost three hours. I am not sure what to do; something dark is keeping her from waking. _

Magnus just nodded and went to work. Blue fire rose from his hands as held them above Linette's body. He started to speak and demon language. After a couple of second he made a frustrated noise then stopped, "I am sorry Will, I don't know what to do. This is really powerful magic, and I just don't have enough power. If I were to channel someone maybe, but–"

Will was already running out of the room again, but this time towards Alec's. he rapped on the door, and a few moments later Alec answered. "Will? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No time to explain, just come with me." Alec followed Will back into the bedroom, but then stopped dead when he saw Magnus.

"Magnus, channel him." Alec sputtered a little, but then held out his hand and nodded at his husband to continue.

"I don't like taking power from people I don't know."

Will was growing impatient, "No Magnus you do know him. This is Alec Lightwood."

Magnus's eyes lit up, "Oh, well in that case," He then kissed Alec firmly on the mouth, Alec gasped and stumbled back.

Alec then chuckled a bit, blushing, "Well I should have seen that one coming, but here take my hand."

Once again Alec held out his hand, but this time the warlock took it. Magnus began the spell again, Linette started to shaking violently, and by the looks of it she was screaming harder then ever.

After what seem like a lifetime passed and Linette finally open her eyes. Horror rose in Will's stomach, for when she opened her eyes they were all black, not a single speck of green or white shown.

She closed them once again as her body stopped shaking, and when she opened them once more they were green at last. Brother Zachariah took his steele and erased the silence rune off the back of her neck.

"Will?" Was all she said,

_Maybe we should give them a few moments alone? _

Everyone nodded in agreement. As soon as everyone left Will sat on the bed and cradled Linette in his arms.

"Lin, what happened? You were screaming for hours, we couldn't wake you up."

Tears started to fill her eyes, "He got me, and you too."

"Who? Who got us Lin?"

"Asmodeus did. He kept injecting you with his blood. You were in so much pain, I begged him to stop, but he just laughed. He told me it was my fault, if I would have just gone with him last night. My mother wouldn't have let him take you."

Her cheeks were now wet with tears, Will just clung to her tighter and kissed her head.

"It's okay Linette, you're awake now. You are safe now."

"Don't you see Will? I am never safe."

**I am trying to pick up the plot from here, not sure its working**

**so please review! it would be very helpful :)**


	7. Chapter 7 A Message from Hell

Dinner was a quiet affair; only the sounds of silverware clinking on plates could be heard. Until Will broke the silence, "Magnus I was thinking, the amount of energy used to create a time portal was astronomical, so what if two or three powerful warlocks tried to recreate it?"

Magnus thought for moment, "Well I guess it could work, if we used a large astronomical event like a solstice or a new moon. We would need three very powerful warlocks though, and those will be hard to find."

Will looked over at Linette who was absent-mindedly stirring her tea. "Oh I think I could help you with that. Do you think you could get Malcolm and Ragnor Fell over here?"

Clary then spoke up, "Will you didn't tell us you met Ragnor Fell?"

"Oh yeah, and young Malcolm too."

"Malcolm might help a bit, but he has half the power Ragnor and I have. So that leaves Ragnor and myself."

Magnus pointed out. "You also have Linette too."

Linette, who as been quite during the conversation, choked on her tea. "Me? Open a portal? Will are you crazy?"

"Well why not? You obviously have enough power. Magnus can show you the spell."

"I can show Church the spell too. Doesn't mean he can do it. Miss Lightwood, how much power do you have?"

Linette smiled then suddenly Magnus's chair was pulled from beneath him, "Impressive."

"How do we know Will just didn't kick your chair our from beneath you." Charles said unconvinced. Linette just looked at him and then he joined Magnus on the floor. She smiled contently and finished her tea.

"If you don't mind me I will be in the library." Linette then stood up and walked gracefully out of the room.

"Well I best be going to then. Thank you William for letting me dine with you tonight. Oh and Will, the solstice is tomorrow, so I will bring Ragnor and Malcolm. Make sure Linette is ready."

Will nodded as Magnus left the institute, and Alec looked at him longingly. Will then stood up from the table to go find something to do. He walked aimlessly down the halls until he found what he was looking for, the music room.

He walked across the room towards the piano. As he got closer he noticed a violin case was set upon the top. He saw a name etched into the side of the case _James Carstairs, _so this is where his violin sat all these years. He brushed his fingers across the top, when he pulled them away they were free from dust.

Someone has taken great care in his father's violin. He pushed the thought from his mind, and sat down at the piano. His hands hovered over the keys; he closed his eyes and began to play.

The notes poured out of him as he thought about his when he and Zach were little playing in Central Park and got chased by a hoard of ducks. How they ran all the way home screaming and only once they were safe inside the institute did they begin to laugh. When they were twelve he played the Parabatai Ceremony. Both of them stepping from their own flaming circles into one. He played about the time Zach got attacked by a rogue fairy and was in the silent city for a week. And the time Magnus through a party for Alec, for becoming Consul. Next he played for finding Linette locked away in the Institute, tortured and alone. He continued to play until he didn't feel anymore, his fingers slowed to a stop.

He sensed someone behind him, "Zach, Zach is that you?"

He turned when no one answered. "Oh, Moth – Tessa. I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled sweetly, "Oh please, don't mind me. It been quite a long time since I have heard such beautiful music."

"I just needed some space."

He stood up from the piano and traced his fingers over the name on the violin case. Tessa must have noticed, for she said, "It is my fiancé's, Will's Parabatai. Will has kept it like that if he ever wants to come back and play it."

The hurt in his mother's eyes was torturous. All he wanted to do was tell her that they would be together someday, but he just smiled and nodded.

"I am going to go find Linette now." Tessa just nodded and moved from the doorway. He walked down the hall to the library. When he walked in he saw Linette asleep on the sofa with a book in her hands. He smiled then walked towards her, and he placed the book on the near by table. Then carefully not to wake her, he picked her up in his arms and brought her to his room. He laid her down on the comforter, but she had a hold on his collar bringing him with.

He just chuckled silently and lay down next to her. Moments later Bridget knocked on the door, "Master Will, Mr. Herondale would like to see you and Miss Lightwood in the sanctuary."

Will sighed, "Would you be so kind Bridget and wait out in the hall while I wake my Fiancée."

The red head just bobbed her head and left the room. "Linette, love wake up."

He shook her lightly and she groaned, "Will? Where am I?"

"You are in my room but now Will needs to see us in the Sanctuary." She nodded and got out of bed.

* * *

><p>Linette started to worry while walking down to the Sanctuary. "Will what do you think he wants?"<p>

Will just shrugged his shoulders, he seemed nervous too. He took her and in his, and rubbed small circles on the top of her hand. As they neared Sanctuary Will Herondale came into view along with Alec and Will's father. "Father? What are we all doing here?"

"We have a visitor. Well, Linette does, she asked for you specifically."

The not in Linette's stomach tightened, "Who is it?"

Alec speaking through a clenched jaw, "Camille Belcourt."

Linette's confusion then grew over the nerves, "I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who that is?"

"She is a vampire, a vampire very high up on the social ladder I might add."

"Well let's just get this over with." She walked through the doors and was confronted with a blonde, beautiful, but very foreboding creature.

"My, my, my, you look just like your mother." She spoke with superiority, and her smile sent a shiver down Linette's spine.

"You must be Lady Belcourt. How can I be of service to you Milady?"

The vampire scoffed, "You can do nothing for me. I have come only to relay a message."

Jem stepped forward, "And what might that be?" She smiled again, "If Linette doesn't give herself to her mother before Christmas Eve, he will be cursed until he dies" Camille's cold white pointed like a dagger towards Will, "and every first born Carstairs will be as well for all eternity."

Linette pushed her hand in the vampire's direction and Camille flew back against the wall. "That's enough out of you, you bitch."

She just laughed, a melodious yet deadly laugh. "You couldn't even scare a duck child. You must not have inherited foreboadingness from your mother."

Linette walked towards Camille, "One I do not fear my mother, but you should. Two you should fear me too."

The smiled faded from the vampire's lips. "You give my mother a message, she will not touch William Carstairs, or his children. Understand Lady Belcourt?"

The smirk was back on her face again. "Just because you know magic doesn't mean I fear you little girl."

Something changed in Linette just then. It was as if something in the back of her mind was telling her what to say, "You want me to fill you with fear? Well how's this? That fortuneteller was right all those years ago. _No one_ sees your death coming. Not even you. And _nothing _can save you. No magic necklaces, no powerful vampire clans, not even shadow hunters."

Linette lowered the now trembling Camille to her feet. "Now, go tell my mother she can go rot in Hell." Camille Belcourt was gone within a blink of an eye.


	8. Chapter 8 Loves Sacrifice

"Where on earth did that come from?" Will Herondale asked a little frighten at what just occurred.

"I, I, I don't know. It was like something was telling what to say."

Alec huffed a laugh, "Well it sure worked, and I remember Magnus telling me about a fortune teller who told Camille that she would have an untimely death. Believe me it was, she was killed by a 14 year old fledgling."

Will could not contain the shock on his face, "Wow, that's amazing, and what happened to the one who killed her?"

"She was killed by a werewolf during the Dark War for kidnapping Simon."

Linette wanted to ask who Simon was, but the way Alec said his name made her wait.

Will then asked, "So what now?"

"We will use the same plan. Tomorrow nigh we will open the portal. You and everyone else will go trough, but I will stay and I will summon my mother to take me."

"No, no you are coming with us Lin."

Linette just shook her head. She could feel the tears filling her eyes, "No Will, I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you. Me, my life was over before it began. But you, Will go back home, live your life, and forget about me."

Will was about to protest again, but Linette stopped him.

"If not for yourself do this for me Will. Please, here I shall make it easier for you." With tears streaming down her face, she reached to her neck and removed the necklace. She then took Will's hand and gently set the pendent in his runed hand. She then kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Will stood there in shock looking at the door hoping Linette would come back into the room, and say she made a mistake. But she didn't, she didn't come back in.<p>

"William?" He heard his father say.

He turned to him and gave him back the necklace, "You and Mom were wrong Dad, I wasn't ready."

He then tried to walk out of the room, but he was stopped when his father grabbed his arm.

"William." Was all he had to say before Will broke down and wrapped his arms around the older shadowhunter. He noticed Alec and Will Herondale leave but he was too upset to care.

"Why? Why did she do that? I thought she loved me."

"Oh William, I know it doesn't seem that way, but she loves you so much. She is willing to end her life to save the one she loves, you." Will still didn't understand why.

"I never told you why I became a Silent Brother, did I?"

Will sniffled then shook his head. "I was dying and Tessa was kidnapped, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Will had gone to rescue her, and Magnus came in and told me that Will said it was okay. It was okay to die,but I wasn't ready. I was 17 years old and in love with Tessa, so I told Magnus called the Silent Brothers. I waited, almost 135 years to be with her."

Will couldn't take it anymore, "Why are you telling me this?"

Jem just sighed, "William, I am telling you because while I waited for the love of my life, I lost my brother, my uncle, my family. I watched one Herondale after another die, and same with the Carstairs. We sacrifice everything for people we love even our own lives. She is just trying to save you from loosing everything."

"It's not fair."

Jem smiled a little, "Don't go sounding like one of those love struck mundanes."

Will laughed and pushed his dad away, but then the sadness hit again. "I will not loose her. No matter what it takes."


	9. Chapter 9 Hard Days Work

Will walked down the hall towards his bedroom, just realized how exhausted he was. He stopped at Linette's door and put his ear up to it. It was quiet, too quiet. He opened the door and as usual the silencing run but, instead of screaming he only heard crying. She was sitting on the edge of her bed in her nightgown sobbing.

"Lin?"

She looked up in surprise then anger, "Dammit Will, don't you understand? I can't forget about you if you keep showing up!"

Will walked closer to the tearful girl and took her hands. "Don't _you_ understand? I don't want to forget you."

Then they were kissing. Will pushed Linette further on to the bed, holding both hands above her head. He kissed her with all his heart, moving from her lips across her jaw then down her neck. She moaned, "Will."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She just closed her eyes and he began to slide the gown off her shoulder. He got the dress to around her waste when he heard the snap of Linette's fingers. He gasped in surprise as his shirt disappeared.

She giggled, "I've be practicing." He just smiled has he shook his head and continued to kiss her. She picked up her hips and ground them against his, it was his turn to groan as he let go of her hands and moved his to her waist. They were both much more confident in what they were doing then first time. He slid the rest of her dress off her and down her beautiful legs. Only a thin piece of chemise stood between Will and Linette. Her green eyes were no longer filled with tears, but with passion and lust.

Her fingered with the button on his pants, she made a frustrated noise. Again she snapped her fingers and his pants disappeared, leaving him in his black briefs. He cleared his throat as to acknowledge that they were both practically naked.

"Lin, I am not sure we can keep going. I don't have uh, anything." He felt his face heating up at the mention of the one thing that they really needed, protection.

"Will its okay, warlock remember? I can't have children even if I did I would have to be much older like your mother."

"Okay, but are you _sure _you want to keep going?"

"Wait," Linette snapped her fingers again, locking the door. "There, and this time no surprise visitors."

Will just laughed then went back to kissing, his hands traveled up and down her legs. She groaned again bucking her hips, Will couldn't wait any longer. He untied the silk string that ran across the chemise keeping it closed. He asked with is eyes this time, are you ready? She nodded again and the recaptured Will's mouth.

A final snap freed both of them from their undergarments, _"Wǒ ài nǐ Lin, wǒ huì ài nǐ zhídào wǒ sǐ jiāle yīqiān duō nián. (_I love you Lin, and I will love you until I die plus a thousand years.)

* * *

><p>Linette woke up to a knocking on the door. She stat up in stretched, and only then did she notice Will with the blanket wrapped around his waist. Suddenly, the whole night came rushing back to her. She was so shocked she fell out of bed and landed on her shoulder hard. She heard it pop then screamed in pain. Will sat up instantly and the person in the hall came rushing in, Alec.<p>

Will quickly threw a blanket over Linette, _Great _she thought _seen naked by the consul. _Alec looked just as shocked as Will was, "I uh, I will give you two a moment."

Then he quickly left the room beat red. "Shit, Will I was supposed to be in the library waiting for Magnus."

She quickly stood up and tried to throw on her 21st century clothes. She cried out as her shoulder screamed in protest, not wanting to waste anymore time she just gritted her teeth and through on her sweater.

"Would you like me to walk you down there?"

Her heart panged as she heard Will's voice, "No Will, but I think you should leave."

_"Lin–"_

"No Will, this doesn't change anything."

Thankfully the changing screen was covering her, or he would have seen her teary eyes. She was struggling to keep her voice from shaking. Luckily Will just sighed sadly and left the room.

* * *

><p>She walked out of the room holding her shoulder, "That sounded like it hurt."<p>

Linette was startled to find Alec was indeed waiting for her, "Uh yeah, feel like you could help a Lightwood out."

He let out a little chuckle and touched her injury, she hissed as her arm exploded in pain. "Sorry, this is going to hurt, a lot."

"It's okay Consul, I am used to pain."

Alec let go of her arm, "Linette, I am so sorry. How did I not know? I failed as The Consul, I failed as a friend to your mothers."

"Alec it's okay, I don't blame you what happened to me or Jane. If anyone would have suspected that something was wrong, I know you would have been the one leading the investigation. Now if you would please put my shoulder in place, I have a meeting with your husband."

He grabber her at the shoulder and wrist, she groaned in pain. Alec moved his hands in one fast fluid movement, and then there was an explosion of pain in her shoulder. Linette let out a scream, but quickly muffled it by biting down on her open hand. She then felt the familiar burn of the Steele then the pain faded.

"Are you okay?"

Linette caught her breath, "Yes, thank you Alec. I should get going now. Would you mind walking me to the library?"

"Right this way Miss Lightwood."

* * *

><p>When they got to the library Magnus and two other warlocks all had their noses in spell book. "Oh good of you to finally show up. What on earth are you wearing?"<p>

"Maybe we should focus less on me and more on the fact that we have less than twelve hours to open a portal to send my friends home. Am I right Magnus?"

The warlock shook his head as if coming out of a trance, "Uh, yes of course. Mr. Lightwood, would you like to stay and watch?"

Linette looked over at Alec whose face was now a deep shade of red. "Sure then I can give the others updates."

"Now Linette, you can have no distractions. The last thing we need is a little silver eyed boy taking your mind off of this spell."

"Don't worry, he won't be coming until the portal is open." Magnus raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Okay, so how much experience do you have with magic?"

Linette thought for a moment, "Not much that I had control over. I knocked him on his ass," pointing to Malcolm, "and you on your ass. Other than that just closing doors when I am in control."

"What do you mean in control?"

She took a deep breath, "When I get angry, I uh, loose control. Apparently my eyes turn black and my hair floats. Also, when I'm in my 'demonic state' I've heard I have more power than you."

"Interesting, well we shall try to keep that side of you dormant. Now lets begin." Linette nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the spell book.

_This was going to be a long day _she thought.

* * *

><p>Will walked aimlessly to the training room thinking he would have time to be alone. He got to the door and heard noise from the other side of the door. When he opened it he found Zach panting whilst beating the crap out of a practice dummy.<p>

"Whoa, what did that poor dummy ever do to you?"

He wiped the sweat from his eyes, "What?" He spat, "Don't you have a girlfriend to done over or something?"

"Uh, no she broke up with me last night."

This made Zach fully stop what he was doing and take a long look at Will. "Oh, um I'm sorry."

"Are you? Are you really sorry, because it sure as hell doesn't seem like it!"

A look of hurt crossed Zach's face, "I don't hate Linette. Well I didn't, but now since she broke your heart–"

"Zach." Will warned.

"Well I don't hate her, okay? I was upset because she stole your heart in seconds and I was, I was cast aside like I was nothing. I am nothing."

Will stepped closer to Zach, "Why on earth would you say you are nothing?"

He shrugged, "Because I can't do anything! We are almost eighteen and that's supposed to mean something! You can play the most beautiful music the world has ever heard. Elizabeth is nearly Consul, and my grandparents look at Charlotte like she is the sun and stars."

"You can fight."

"Can I? I am always, _ALWAYS _compared to my father, who will remain the best fighter for centuries; both of my parents are special. Why can't be?"

Will never knew how much this had bothered him, "Zach, you are a Herondale and, according to my father, Carstairs' will always have your back. Without you, I wouldn't have purpose. You know how many times you have kept me safe? Elizabeth too, and she's three years older than us! Zach you are the leader, the savior, the protector."

Zach looked as if he were about to cry. "It's okay Zach, you can cry. I won't judge."

Zach laughed wiping his eyes, "Funny Carstairs, I'll be the queen of England before you don't judge."

Will laughed as well, "You would make a very ugly Queen."

Zach tackled Will to the ground playfully, "By the Angle! There William Carstairs goes the judger of all! Haha!" They just sat on the ground and laughed. Will was happy to have his brother back.


End file.
